When Wishes Are Granted, Dreams Are Destroyed
by GeekLikeMe
Summary: He wished he'd stayed home that night. He wished he'd taken up Jace's offer to practice battle skills. He wished he'd never walked into Magnus's apartment right when he did. But he did. And, oh Angel, he wished he hadn't.  Alec/Magnus/OC  Slash
1. He Wished He Hadn't

**""**_Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future_**.""**

-_** Fulton Oursler**_

* * *

><p><em>He wished he'd stayed home that night. He wished he'd taken up Jace Wayland's offer to practice battle skills. He wished he'd never walked into Magnus Bane's apartment right when he did. But he did. And, oh Angel, he wished he hadn't.<em>

* * *

><p>Leaves fallen from trees struck with autumn fever swirled around Alec Lightwood's ankles, and he pulled his euro-style jacket closer to his build. Smiling a small smile, Alec went back to when Magnus had near <em>begged<em> him to buy the jacket. And when Alec did, Magnus _did_ beg him to wear it. And Alec did, and in all honesty, it fit wonderfully- it was even a bit his style, with its forest green fabric and the way the collar covered up to right under his nose if he pleased. Yes, Alec rather liked the jacket.

Lamp posts all around Alec flickered on, announcing the coming of night. If Magnus hadn't started the party by now, he'd definitely be starting it soon. At first, Alec had refused to arrive at the party, insisting he wasn't the type to party. (Which Magnus had protested to with a "I'd bet you'd look like a _sex beast_ in a pair of leather pants, you know." It didn't convince Alec in the slightest.) Alec was tired and really, the only thing he felt compelled to do was sit in the library and read a book whilst ignoring Jace and Clary chatting in Hodge's office (Alec suspected they were doing something else, too, but couldn't tell when the chatting lowered to low murmurs most of the time) and avoiding Isabelle's attempted dinner "feast". Maybe he'd even play with Church a bit.

Yet something was eating at his mind. Magnus was acting a bit... _odd_, lately. Or, odder. Usually, Magnus would call him at least every other day, chattering excitedly about something or another -really, Alec just enjoyed hearing Magnus's voice; what he was talking about was a completely different story. But lately, Alec found _himself_ calling _Magnus_- and more importantly, the number of calls that Magnus _actually_ picked up had reduced drastically since two weeks ago. It'd been at least three weeks, however, since Magnus had begun to avoid Alec in the first place; he hadn't called Alec once since then. It both worried and irritated the young shadowhunter. Had Alec done something wrong? What was _wrong_? He couldn't figure it out.

Alec heard the party before he saw it. Loud music -sounding like new-age pop- sprang from Magnus's house at full volume. The light stream of clouds in the night sky were faintly lit with the lights from Magnus's abode, and as Alec grew closer, he could identify the dancing figures silhouetted against the curtains, which had been strewn shut. Feeling smaller than when he'd been walking alone, Alec took a breath and stepped into Magnus's home, finding the door unlocked. Hand tightening around the knob as he closed the door behind him, Alec turned.

He wished he hadn't.

* * *

><p>Magnus was on what some would call "Cloud 9."<p>

Alec had _finally_ forgotten about that blond shadowhunter, and Alec was _finally_ noting Magnus's existence beyond just a "fling", _and_ his favorite Gel-N-Glitter products were on sale at his local grocery store. The day simply couldn't get any better. In only an hour, Magnus would throw another party. No occasion, really; he was just feeling jovial. And, maybe Alec would even show up to this one- just _maybe_.

Magnus had jumped at every chance to avoid Alec, and he wasn't about to stop now. Why? Because Alec's birthday was coming up. Soon, too. Only a week away, and Magnus was planning, planning, planning. He'd summoned streamers, a non-working prank light-switch, a clapper light, and directions on how to install it. Of course, Magnus could always just use his Warlock gifts to help him with this, but he wanted it to be special. Wanted to mean it when Magnus said "Happy Birthday". After all, Magnus only said something deep when he meant it.

Currently, Magnus was parading around his house, preparing the drinks and features for his party. Lights were already blaring, and music was only just being selected. A look at the clock made Magnus sigh, and giving up on moving slowly and thoroughly, Magnus summoned everything he needed. In a flash, everything was prepared, and he was ready for a party; with fifteen minutes to spare, too. He thought briefly about calling Alec, asking him -or, more like, _crooning_at him- to come to the party. Alec had only come to a few before, but that didn't dampen Magnus's spirits. Not one bit.

Ignoring the music coursing through the room, Magnus watched as guests began to show up. It was a funny thing, invitations. You could give out an invitation saying "_come at 5_" and you'd see guests arriving at "4:30". (The numbers blaring on the digital clock were 4:23, but that seven remaining minutes would pass in no time at all.) Magnus had always thought about telling the guests to arrive at "4:30", but knew they'd only arrive at four. And Magnus couldn't throw a party when the sun kept shining on- oh, no. Definitely not.

Humming as he leaned against the door and welcomed people in, Magnus thought briefly about the last four weeks. It'd been three and a half weeks since Valentine's fall, and Magnus decided that getting involved had been a bad idea- yet, even as he thought that, he couldn't bring himself to be regretful. After all, it was Clary's memory loss of the Shadowhunting world that had brought the lovely Alec Lightwood to Magnus's abode in the first place- he ought to be greatful. Glancing at Chairman Meow, who sat quite comfortably on a small armchair in the corner near where Magnus stood, Magnus sighed. Life was complicated. _And_, Magnus thought,_ it will be complicated for the rest of time for me_.

Thinking about that only made his throat close up and his stomach twist in a knot. Alec wasn't immortal. He wouldn't be with Magnus forever. He most definitely wouldn't, unless Magnus made him immortal- which wasn't going to happen unless Alec had thought about it deeply. Magnus didn't want Alec to become immortal and then grow to hate Magnus for making him so. That would kill Magnus.

For the first thirty minutes of the party, Magnus lounged around, greeting people he liked and people he didn't like. Teasing the vampires and even flirting with a few werewolves and faerie folk. Of course, it was never serious flirting. _No_, Magnus wouldn't cheat on Alec. Not if the world depended on it. Alec was Magnus's light, a light that burnt through his slightly brusque personality, and made Magnus want to be a better person. Of sorts.

Sighing, Magnus plucked a lavender drink off the table near to him and swirled it around. He knew better than to drink the drinks on the table, but the slightly glowing liquid kept his mind occupied. _Imagine that_, Magnus thought with a sort of bitter affection,_ my parents hate me, I've slept and had so many flings with people I can't possibly remember, I'm never going to die, and the one thing I'm brooding over like a lovestruck teenager is my boyfriend._ Magnus had always liked the sound of that, '_my boyfriend_'.

Placing the drink back on the table, Magnus turned sharlply, deciding that this was a "I'm-throwing-this-party-because-I'm-happy" party and not a "I'm-throwing-this-party-because-I-have-depressing-things-to-think-about" party, and promptly ran directly into somebody else. Nearly falling flat on his back, Magnus gasped, but was pulled steady by a hand resting gently on his back. "Oh, how clumsy of me," Magnus said in an off tone, and glanced up at the person who had steadied him. "Thank you for- uh." He stopped short, his eyes locking on a pair of striking gray ones. The hand on his back hadn't moved. And, at one breathy whisper from Magnus -"_Lucas_."- the boy with the gray eyes swooped down, pressing his lips against Magnus's, the hand on Magnus's back sliding up to tangle in his multicolored locks. Eyes wide, Magnus didn't even think to struggle or push the boy away. _Why is he here?_ Magnus thought in a daze.

If Magnus had looked right, he'd have seen the forest green jacket laying on the ground in front of an open doorway.

* * *

><p>Aaaah first MI fanfic- hope I kept everyone in character. xD I read the series, and I seriously<em> fell in love<em> with Magnus Bane. I've never really fangirled over a character from a book before, but with Magnus it was like: "HIM. Him. Ohmygod. 3" He's just so- and his sarcasm is gorgeous- and his GLITTER-  
><em>Ah<em>~. 3  
>Anywhoo, I did read the fourth book (Thank God it finally came out- I simply couldn't wait any longer!) but this is a story that went on after City Of Glass and before City Of Fallen Angels. I figured, since there's really no specific amount of time that passes between books, I might as well just fit it in there. I didn't want Alec and Magnus to go on their little canoodle (3333) around the world yet, so I just put this in between those books. ;) For those of you who were wondering.<br>So, there is an OC in this story, for those of you who haven't figured that out yet. His name is Lucas, and he'll further be introduced in the next chapter. ;) Just saying that for those of you who really dislike OCs. But anyway, I have a tendency of making my absolute favorite character in a book have a gay relationship with another male character in my head, and my favorite character is _always_ on the bottom. So if you don't like uke!Magnus, then I'm just gonna warn you now; Magnus in this story is the bottom. ;) So yeah.  
>I really like this story -I've thought a lot about the plot- and I can't wait to continue it, so tell me what you think! Like it, hate it, neutral- any criticism or comment is fine, as long as its not a hate comment. Because, honestly, we're all just here to write and read what we love- if you're going to be rude, you may as well just go back to the page you were on before you read this. :) So thanks for reading, and I'll post that next chapter soon enough!<p> 


	2. He'd Never Run So Hard In His Life

With the force of a bull, Magnus tore himself away from Lucas and shoved the other, sending him back a few feet. If he'd shoved a mundane like that, they'd be flying across the room. But not Lucas.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? And besides that- what the hell are you _doing_?" Magnus hissed through clenched teeth, his cat-like eyes narrowing dangerously. Lucas, unabashed, stepped forward again, reaching out to touch Magnus's cheek. Magnus flinched back as if Lucas's hand was hot iron. This time, Lucas's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Magnus," Lucas murmured, and somehow, his voice could be heard clearly over the laughter of the dancers and the music; clear as if he were speaking right into his ear. "Magnus, what's wrong?"

"Wha-" Magnus began, at first sounding incredolous, but his voice soon changed to accusing; betrayed, "what's wrong? I'll tell you- but first- _HEY_! PARTY TIME'S DONE. _EVERYBODY, OUT_." Not waiting to watch his guests leave, Magnus's hand shot out and grabbed Lucas's arm -he'd have grabbed the sleeve if Lucas hadn't been wearing a T-shirt that could easily be mistaken as a tank top- and he pulled him none too lightly toward the kitchen of Magnus's apartment. Magnus shoved Lucas in there -again, it was a fruitless attempt to make the male stumble too much- and turned back into the living room, grabbing every cup that had been carelessly laid on the floor or furniture. He used no magic in an attempt to slow the process of talking to Lucas.

After about twenty minutes, the apartment was spotless. (Okay, he'd used _some_ magic, but only because cleaning was not Magnus's idea of a walk in the park.) Magnus stood in the middle of the room, surveying his work. During his surveillance, he happened to glance toward the entryway, and spotted something peculiar. Grumbling angrily, Magnus strutted over to the fabric on the ground and plucked it up, muttering. "The _least_ those barbarians could do is take their god damned clothing with them. I don't _care_ if they're getting any, its _my_ apartment..." Magnus stopped when he recognized just what exactly this piece of clothing was.

"Alec!" Magnus breathed, and grabbed his phone, a million possibilities running through his mind. Alec could've decided to come, but got intervened by a rude, drunken guest, and all he had time to leave behind was his jacket; or maybe Alec was mad at him for some reason, and decided to let him know by leaving the jacket they both loved so much behind at a party; or what if-

Magnus stopped thinking about possibilities and dialed Alec's number quickly- Magnus had taken it upon himself to memorize his Shadowhunter's number. _One ring... two rings... three rings... four rings... five- what? Voicemail?_ Magnus chewed on his lip, his mind racing- and he stopped. _Okay_, he thought, _wait. It's_- Magnus spared a glance at the clock on his phone -_okay, it's six fourty five, and he could be having dinner. Maybe he came, looked for me, couldn't find me, and left his jacket here on accident._ In the back of Magnus's mind, he knew it couldn't be true, but it was all that was keeping him from turning and racing to the New York Institute.

"Magnus."

The voice, soft as silk, came from behind him, only a few paces away. Instead of turning, Magnus breathed in deeply, his thoughts turning from Alec to Lucas in a flash. I don't know if I can do this, Magnus thought fleetingly, but all thoughts wiped from his mind as he heard footsteps, soft against the rug, coming towards him. Not a second longer before he felt warm breath against the skin of his neck. Hands -strong, calloused hands- massaged his shoulders. Usually, if anybody else except for Alec or this man were to do something such as this, Magnus wouldn't hesitate to send them back on their asses. But at this very moment, Magnus's hands went slack, his arms falling limp at his sides. Maybe it was an effect of the other's magic- Lucas was a warlock, and a very powerful one to boot. Not nearly as powerful as Magnus, but Magnus was the most powerful of them all. Lucas was just over exceptional, while Magnus was miles above it.

"You're tense," Lucas mumbled. Magnus's shoulders quivered.

Finally, gathering his strength, Magnus threw himself away from Lucas, stumbling forward. It was all he could do. Pushing and shoving had proven to be useless, so the only other thing to do was to get away from Lucas instead of forcibly moving him away.

"Lucas," Magnus turned to look at him, finally. "This can't happen. We can't do this. You had your chance, and its over. It was over years ago. Hundreds of years ago, to be quite frank."

"No," Lucas said, "Magnus, you must let me explain myself. You _must_."

Magnus's breath caught in his throat. Lucas was doing it again. Lucas was tall, taller than Magnus, even, with hair cut cropped short, but not quite a buzz cut. Magnus hadn't ever thought buzz cuts looked good on any male, but Lucas made it work. He always had, with the hair short in everywhere but the front, where a little patch of hair curled up in a small cowlick. When Magnus had met Lucas, it'd been charming- it was a cute look; his black hair against his tanned skin was simply attractive. And Magnus wasn't surprised to find that it still was. His eyes, sharp and gray, caught everything. When they'd been dating back in the old days, Lucas noticed everything. When Magnus was exhausted, Lucas noticed. When Magnus was angry with Lucas -which had only happened every once in a blue moon- Lucas noticed immediately. Nothing Magnus did could slip by Lucas, and somewhere in his heart, he loved that about Lucas. He'd be lying if he said he still didn't- and that fact, that thought right there made Magnus want to unleash his glittery wrath on somebody.

"If there's something I _must_ do, its rid myself of any living thing in this apartment room except for me and my beloved Chairman Meow." At the sound of his name, Chairman Meow trotted into the room. It was the first time Magnus had seen his cat the whole day, and while Chairman seemed happy to see Magnus, the moment the cat laid its eyes upon Lucas, Chairman Meow arched his back, hissing with disgust and anger. Lucas took no notice of this, but Magnus's eyes flickered to the cat, his mouth twitching up into a slight smile.

"I see your cat hasn't forgiven me for what I did," Lucas mumbled, half to himself.

"Chairman's not the only one," Magnus said.

Lucas sighed, and stepped forward. In return, Magnus stepped back. "Magnus," Lucas said, a gentle pleading in his voice, "you don't even know _why_ I did what I did."

"And I suppose the reason will just make what you did seem saintly, won't it, now?" Magnus hissed, and tried to ignore the slight wince Lucas gave. There was a silence before Magnus's shoulders slumped a percentage as he heaved a sigh, and he flicked his wrist at a couch, pulling it closer slightly. "Sit down." Magnus commanded, and Lucas obeyed easily. "I am going to get a beverage. And no, you may not have one."

Without waiting for Lucas to reply, Magnus turned on his heel, into the kitchen. He prepared a cup of tea, and Chairman Meow padded into the kitchen after him, as if worried. As the water was boiling, Magnus scooped Chairman Meow into his arms, burying his face in the cat's fur. "God, why's he here?" Magnus mumbled, angry. Angry that Lucas had come only days before his wonderful Alec's birthday. Angry that Alec hadn't stayed to find him, or whatever had happened. Angry that Magnus was completely weak against Lucas's soft voice, against his gentle expressions.

The kettle screamed its readiness, and Magnus poured the hot water into a bamboo cup, in order to keep it warm. Magnus had a feeling he wouldn't be sipping it much. Dropping the teabag into the water, Magnus returned to the living room.

Lucas's eyes followed Magnus with every step he took. When Magnus sat down, he took an extra long time getting situated; he laid a blanket across his lap, put his tea cup on a table beside the armchair he was sitting on, and watched Chairman Meow settle into the warm space between Magnus's leg and the arm of the chair. Magnus picked up his tea, took a sip, and finally stared at Lucas. He couldn't look the black haired male in the eyes, so instead, he stared at his tanned nose. Magnus remembered the many times he'd kissed Lucas's nose when it'd gone red from the cold of the many winters they spent together. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, Magnus cleared his throat. "Well, then. You want to talk; so talk."

Lucas didn't need any further invitation. "What I did was wrong, Magnus. Both you and I know it- but both you and I also know that I don't do anything without a reason. And the reason I left wasn't to hurt you."

With a bitter smirk, Magnus leaned forward slightly. "Then tell me, Lucas. What was your oh, so charitable reason for leading me on for one hundred years before leaving me in the dead of the night? I'm so curious to hear."

* * *

><p>Alec ran.<p>

He'd never run so hard in his life.

When Alec was two years younger than now, Jace and he had gone on a demon hunt in the dead of night. Honestly, they hadn't necessarily been looking for demons, but they'd run into one, anyway. Alec had entrusted Jace to bringing the weapons, and when Alec asked Jace to give him his weapon, Jace had summoned a blank look, and with a shrug, he'd said, "Oops". That was all the confirmation Alec had needed. Alec hadn't ever killed a demon, and he wasn't about to do it barehanded. Grabbing Jace's wrist, Alec and Jace ran like hell was at their feet- which, looking back on it, Alec supposed it was.

But he didn't run as hard as he had now.

Alec ran and ran, all the way back to the Institute. Half way back, it had begun raining. Alec didn't care about how long he was running. He'd even taken the long ways to the Institute. He felt like he was in purgatory- with the Institute as Heaven and Magnus's apartment as Hell.

Alec had never felt so betrayed in his life. Jace and Isabelle had both ratted him out to Maryse when they'd done misdeeds in their adolescence, but that didn't compare to now. Not even when Jace had replaced Alec with Clary had Alec felt so incredibly humiliated, so incredibly alone.

How could Magnus do that? Was this why Magnus had been avoiding Alec? Was Magnus cheating on Alec? After all those words; all those times Magnus had curled into Alec's arms, drawing circles on Alec's forearm and talking about why Magnus loved Alec. Magnus would talk about Alec's hair, his body, his personality, his blush- most of all, Magnus talked about Alec's eyes. The tone of voice Magnus had when talking about Alec's eyes was so full of adoration that Alec hadn't ever thought Magnus would even think of cheating on him. Alec couldn't believe this. No, he just couldn't.

When he got inside the Institute, he'd slowed to a fast walk, and barely missed completely running into Isabelle as he rounded a corner. Her hand flashed out, grabbing his arm, and he spun to look at her, ready to tell her to let him be, but saw the look in her eyes. Pure worry, and pure shock. "Alec... Alec, you're _crying_." Isabelle whispered. "Why're you crying, Alec? Who made you cry?" Her voice raised an octave, and Alec winced. Isabelle could always tell the story from Alec's eyes. Alec's eyes seemed to be quite popular.

Sticking with his first plan, Alec shook his arm free. "Let me _go_, Isabelle. _Leave me alone_." He spun on his heel and walked quicker than before, away from Isabelle, away from the Institute's entrance. He ignored her calls from behind him and headed for his room, slamming his door shut with an unnecessary force. He flung himself into his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. A disheveled mop of black hair, dull, half-lidded eyes, a ruffled black, long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of low-rise jeans with the pantlegs wet and muddy. _If Magnus were to see me right now, he'd probably have a heart attack_, Alec thought with a distant sense of humor. Then, he paused, squinting at himself in the mirror. Something was missing. Something, something... What was it? It was... Hm...

Oh.

Oh, no.

Alec closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. The jacket. He'd left the jacket behind. He completely forgot about that. In his anger, he'd stripped the jacket off his back and threw it to the ground. Alec wondered if Magnus noticed it was there. Alec wondered if Magnus had noticed he was there. _Probably not_, Alec thought bitterly, _he was occupied with something else_.

"Alec," faintly, Isabelle's voice sounded through Alec's bedroom door, and she knocked twice. "Alec, unlock this door! Don't make me knock it down!" Alec thought fleetingly of the conversation back when Jace had been committed of working with Valentine; when Alec had supposedly handed Jace over to the Inquisitor. Or, at least, that's what it had looked like.

"Isabelle, I _told_ you, just_ leave me alone_! Just until _morning_, at least!" Alec pleaded with his sister, but she was having none of it.

"No, Alec, I'm your _sister_, and you were _crying_! Where'd you go, again? Magnus's party? Did something happen there?" When Alec failed to respond, Isabelle pushed on. "Did Magnus do something? Alec, come _on_, let me _in_, I'm trying to help y-"

Isabelle was cut off by a sharp ring of the doorbell. Both Isabelle and Alec fell silent, and Isabelle sighed. "_JACE_! Go get the door!"

When there was no reply, both Isabelle and Alec suspected Jace had done as asked, but another ring a few seconds later proved them wrong. With an angry grumble, Isabelle yelled away from Alec's direction, "I just have to do _everything_, don't I? Help out once in a while, Jace!"And with the clicks of her heels, Alec realized she'd gone to get the door. Letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding, Alec realized another thing- he was _hoping_. _Hoping_ the person at the door was Magnus. Could it be? Could Magnus know what had happened? Or was he here to dish out more lies?

Alec flopped onto his bed, and closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. And, before he knew it, he was on the verge of sleep, trying hard as he could not to think about a certain sparkly, flamboyant warlock.


	3. He Lied

"There was no excuse for what I did- I know that well," Lucas said clearly, his tone taking on a slightly guilty tone. "I've done things I regret. We both have. But since I left so abruptly that day, I feel you deserve an explanation."

"I most certainly do," Magnus replied without hesitation. He could hear the own tint of a british accent layering his voice, and wanted to throw his cup at Lucas. He'd only spent an hour -at the most- with Lucas and already Magnus was being dragged back to London, back to smoky skies and regal clothing. Magnus remembered the morning walks, the many evenings spent discussing eachothers' lives- they'd had hundreds of years behind them at the time; they'd had a lot to talk about.

Lucas sighed, and focused his cloudy eyes on Magnus's yellow ones. Unable to look away -finding with surprise that he didn't really want to- Magnus watched, inspecting the others' eyes. They were interesting; at first look, one would think Lucas's eyes were gray. He had a glamour that made them look like a dull, normal gray, but being a fellow child of Lilith, Magnus could easily see beyond it. Lucas's eyes were really a startling silver. Magnus had looked into the orbs so many times, had commented on how lovely they looked in candle light so many times. Silver was the primary color, but when Magnus had been close enough to Lucas, he'd been able to see small flecks of blue and green in them, like the various colors of an opal.

Deciding to pick up the conversation, Magnus leaned forward ever so slightly, ignoring Chairman Meow's mewl of protest. "Let's start at the beginning, shall we? It had been a lovely day -unique in London, it had been, to see sun beyond the clouds, but that's what it was. We'd been having a wonderful day, completely up to par with my expectations, and we'd eaten a simply godly dinner in a nice, French restaurant. Do you remember the name?"

"_Une Nuit Avec Vous_," Lucas breathed.

"Yes, funny name for a restaurant. But endearing, nonetheless. Definitely endearing- what, with the dimmed chandelier and the cute little waitress who simply couldn't keep her eyes off of our table." Magnus chuckled at the memory. "We went home, chattering away about pointless nothings, and when we returned to my home in London, a whole town away from your own home, you requested to stay the night. Of course, I'd complied. I'd been so _happy_. So _elated_ that you wanted to spend a night with me. And then, we had sex. Of course, that wasn't our first time. But, you know what, Lucas?" Magnus leaned forward even more, and Chairman Meow lurched, falling off his lap. Neither male took notice. "It'd _felt_ like the first time. It was so _wonderful_. _You_ were so wonderful. Ha, you were one of my favorite shags. And not just that. I didn't just shag you, I loved you. And, honestly, as we lay in our own sweat, foreheads pressed together, I'd thought to myself, '_I'll never let this perfect boy away from me_.' A bit selfish, don't you think?

"Anyway, I fell asleep quickly. You were stroking my hair, knowing how I liked that feeling. You'd even begun to rub my back, which was an indulgence itself." Magnus paused, breathing in deeply. His voice wasn't shakey, but with the amount of stress and melancholy he was feeling, it ought to have been. "I slept without nightmares, without worry, and I awoke feeling light as a feather. Or, that is, until I noticed your spot on the bed was empty." Magnus stopped again, this time to watch Lucas closely. The male's face seemed to tighten, knowing what was coming. "If it were anyone else back then, I'd have thought they'd gone home for that time, or that they'd helped themselves to a snack in the kitchen. But you. _Not_ _you_. From the moment I saw your empty bedside, I _knew_. I didn't get up, I didn't do a thing. Little Chairman Meow here was scratching on the door like a mad cat, but I didn't move. Not once. I stared at the space, and felt something wet joining on my pillow, near my cheek. Lucas, I was _crying_. Bloody. _Crying_. I never cry. But I did for you. Because no matter what had happened, you'd always come back. I was _sure_ of it.

"But you didn't. Not for all these hundreds of years, you didn't. That morning, I got up and all your stuff was gone. Just _gone_. Nothing of yours left behind; no shirt, no shoe, not even a bloody _note_. I thought maybe you'd had enough of me. I thought maybe you'd left for an emergency. I thought maybe you'd left to do something, and were killed. My mind was all over the place. I still remember -_vividly_, mind you- reaching out and touching your spot. Your empty spot. It was cold. You'd left earlier than just morning. It was almost as if... as if you'd left _right after_ I fell asleep."

The silence that followed Magnus's speech was deafening.

Lucas's mouth had turned into a tight, white line, and his shoulders were rigid. Almost as if that really effected him, Magnus thought with a malicious amusement. Lucas opened his mouth, then, and closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to erase Magnus's words- words that still hung in the air.

"You... cried?" Lucas whispered. He opened his eyes just in time to see Magnus's nod.

"And let me tell you, the makeup I'd had on from the night before smeared so badly it took me two hours to make myself beautiful again." Magnus said with halfhearted irritation.

Before Magnus could realize anything had happened, his tea cup was snatched out of his hand, and Chairman Meow -who had been trying to gain Magnus's attention by nudging his leg- was pushed aside with a gentle firmness. For a single moment, Magnus sat still, not processing the current situation. Then, with a jolt, Magnus felt arms wrap around his mid section, jerking him off the couch and into a torso that could've been worthy of being called Shadowhunter-ly. A hand rubbed his back, and a hand played with his hair. "Magnus. _Magnus_." Lucas murmured, his voice gaining a slight whimper, which startled Magnus beyond comprehension. "You cried, Magnus? You really cried, for me, Magnus?" It struck Magnus that this male -this male who was at least fifty years older than Magnus himself, who was about eight hundred years old- was whimpering like a child comforting their mother. Swallowing thickly, Magnus replied, wincing at the own harshness in his voice.

"I said that, didn't I? I cried, Lucas. And I'd rather not keep talking about that." There was yet another silence, and throughout it, Magnus kept hoping Lucas would move, hoping Lucas would let go, but he didn't. And, with a sigh, Magnus ended the whole charade. "Lucas," Magnus spoke firmly, but his tone had more of an exhaustion in it as opposed to a scolding one. "Get out. I'm tired. Dealing with this will be troublesome, and did I mention that I've moved on? Yes, that's right. With a Shadowhunter boy- a beautiful, slightly shy yet brave Shadowhunter. And speaking of him, I need to call him. So, please, do me a favor and get out of my sight."

* * *

><p>Magnus wasn't clingy. He'd dated many people who were- calling him every day, showing up on his doorstep all the time without notice beforehand, "running into him" when he was strutting around town. It got to be incredibly annoying. But Magnus himself was never clingy. If people didn't call when they said, he'd grab a bottle of Pinot Noir and settle down for the night with Chairman Meow and a good TV show on TLC. With Alec, it was completely different.<p>

Magnus had called him at least seven times and come up with nothing. It was ridiculous- usually, Alec picked up around the fourth time. But this time? No dice. Wondering fleetingly if he should head over to the NY Institute, Magnus glanced at the door. Lucas had left with obvious reluctance. He'd stared at Magnus with an intensity he could never forget, and finally let go. It was unnerving how lonely he felt without the other warlock's arms around him. Lucas had leaned in, seemingly going for a light peck, but Magnus harshly turned, throwing his hands onto Lucas's chest to stop him. With a weakly growled "_Get out_", Lucas turned, hand on the doorknob, looked back once, and finally left. The click of the door as it closed was the only sound in the apartment for a while. Magnus had cleaned up, grabbing the cup and Chairman, feeling like hell all over.

Back to the situation at hand, however, Magnus glanced down at his phone. Alec probably wouldn't like him calling at -_oh, is it nine fourty five already?_- this time. The blue eyed boy had once scolded Magnus about calling too late; ruined his sister's so called beauty sleep, he'd said. Magnus smiled fondly at the memory. The Lightwoods were certainly a charming bunch. Alec, with his baby blues and soft as silk hair; Isabelle, with her feisty 'tude and lengthy legs; Maryse -well, actually, Magnus didn't much like Alec's parents other than for the reason they produced the young boy. But he made it work, trying to find the good in them; which, until Alec came along, Magnus hadn't done. At all.

Leisurely striding into his room and slipping under his canary yellow covers, Magnus pressed himself into the mattress as far as he could. He'd call Alec tomorrow, first thing. And if he didn't get an answer, he'd go over there and find out what was going on.

But what _was_ going on? Lucas, his first real love -the first person Magnus had ever connected to so strongly that being around Lucas twenty four seven wasn't the most aggravating experience in the world- had returned, reason still truly unknown. Magnus's current love -who Magnus cherished in so many different ways- wasn't answering his cell phone no matter how many times Magnus called, and had possibly been at the party earlier that day. What else? Not much, Magnus supposed. Stroking Chairman Meow's back -earning an adorable mewl- Magnus sighed. He hadn't wanted to be so hard on Lucas. Lucas was the kind of boy that, if you didn't really know Magnus, you would never guess he was with.

Lucas was gentle, and kind. Always putting Magnus before himself. Magnus remembered this well. Every time Magnus wrote him, Lucas replied in a day's time. They lived relatively close, so letters between them traveled fast. When Magnus was feeling down -for whatever reason- Lucas was always there. Always. And, looking back at the day's events, Magnus realized that he'd lied. _"And did I mention I moved on?"_ Magnus pressed his hands onto his face, groaning loudly. If he'd moved on, the feeling in the pit of his stomach of seeing -feeling, hearing, kissing- Lucas wouldn't have been there. "God _dammit_." Magnus muttered. He felt his head begin to pound, and his eyes sting. He wanted to cry, so badly.

Turning around, pushing his face into his pillow, Magnus let out an angry yell. He felt Chairman start next to him. Laying with his face turned sideways on his pillow, Magnus closed his eyes, and slept.

* * *

><p>Heya. :D<p>

So, my computer was bein' wack a few weeks ago, and when I took it in, they reccommended I just give it to them to send in and get it checked and fresh. So I did. ANd waited, and waited, and waited, and finally got it back. :D So I typed this up yesterday and today.

I really actually don't like it. :/ Do you know the chapter in a story that you're writing where you just have to get it out of the way to settle a writer's block? The one where you just gotta write to get yourself going again? This was that one. So I really hope it isn't as bad as I see it. xD

Thanks a bunch for reading, guys! Stay fresh!


	4. Love you, Blue Eyes!

Alec had never gotten drunk until he met Magnus. And even then, when the power of the almighty hangover descended upon him and his ability to do his job, Magnus was always there to help rid him of it. It was an extreme upside to dating a warlock. But as Alec awoke to warmth that would usually make him feel cozy, the first thing he was conscious of was the pounding in his head, the aching of his legs, and the dryness of his eyes. Most of his discomfort was directed towards the fact that Alec actually remembered what had happened the night before. He'd half hoped that he'd have forgotten. However, contrary to his hopes, the icy feeling in the pit of Alec's stomach remained strong as ever, and the image of Magnus -his Magnus- with that man was still etched in stone in his memory. For once, Alec's wonderful memory wasn't getting him anywhere good.

Groaning, Alec rolled onto his stomach, feeling terrible. _Dammit_. He'd told himself he would speak to Magnus, but thinking about it now only hurt; both his heart and his mind. Reaching over, Alec felt the tabletop of his nightstand, searching for his phone. Squinting at the LED screen, Alec figured he should've expected as much from Magnus; written across the screen in white letters contrasting against the black backdrop were the words '8 Missed Calls'. Sighing loudly, Alec let his hand drop onto the mattress.

Magnus had never done this. Not ever. He'd never looked at other people in public like he looked at Alec- actually, he didn't look at anybody other than Alec like that. But... Looking back on last night, the way Magnus had been looking at that other guy... It wasn't anything like Magnus had ever looked at Alec. His expression held only disbelief, amazement, hopefulness, and downright pleasantness. All Magnus ever looked at Alec with was adoration, acceptance, gentleness, and love. Alec supposed that was nice, but seeing Magnus look at somebody else with a near same expression? Not nice. Not at _all_. He remembered how much he'd wanted to walk right up to them, tear them apart, and punch the other man across the face. The only thought he'd had had been '_what the- how dare he?_' That had quickly progressed into '_why isn't he pulling away...?_' Either way. Alec had _never_ been this jealous. Magnus had never made any move to show interest in anybody who showed interest in him unless they were Alec. Seeing him finally do that was _gut wrenching_.

A knock at his door threw Alec out of his musings, and without his permission, his own hope raised up ten notches, and he called out shakily "Uh- yeah?"

Answering his voice wasn't the sweet, masculine, slightly seductive drawl of the object of his hope, but the melodic voice of his own blood. "Alec? Breakfast's on the table." Pause. "And I didn't make it, so don't freak out." Isabelle's muffled voice wafted through the door, and Alec felt his whole body fall limp to the realization that Magnus probably wasn't here.

"... Coming." Alec replied shortly, taking his time to get up and get dressed. He stood in front of the mirror for a moment, frowning. His hair was messy, and his eyes were bloodshot. He was pale, and slouching. Damn. He looked like he did before Magnus and he went on their little 'Around The World Spree', as Magnus liked to say. Alex didn't think he liked old him as much as he previously thought when being presented with him.

Making his way into the Institute's kitchen, Alec noticed Clary sitting next to his brother (whenever Alec referred to Jace as such, the blond would shake his head and remind Alec that he was his "half-brother", but Alec didn't think half-brothers could like and respect each other as much as Jace and Alec did) and Isabelle taking contents out of a box; a label on the side said "Morris's Take-Out Breakfast Buffet!" Glancing up from her work, Isabelle's eyes brightened and she dropped what she was doing to rush to Alec's side.

"Alec! You came out!" Isabelle said gleefully. "I didn't think you would. Not soon, anyway."

From the table, Jace said , "I thought he came out a while ago."

Both Lightwood siblings glared at him and Isabelle said impatiently, "Out of his room, I meant."

Alec pushed past Isabelle -making sure to be gentle; she _was_ his sister- and opened one of the containers, grimacing at the... lump, of something that looked like scrambled eggs, but Alec wasn't sure. Closing it, he shrugged. "I was hungry."

Clary spoke up, then, and Alec remembered why he hadn't liked her when he first met her. Or, remembered one of the reasons. "How's Magnus doing, Alec?" Clary asked with genuine curiosity.

Alec closed the next container he'd opened with a snap, glaring at the countertop. "Go ask him yourself." Alec muttered, and grabbed a different container at random before strutting out of the room. As he made his way hotly back to his room, the doorbell rang. Alec, being the closest one to the door, opened it with a frown.

"Alec!"

Alec suddenly regretted disagreeing with Jace's idea to get an eyehole on the door.

Standing in front of him was Magnus, clad in his glorious, sparkly, brightly colored clothing. In his right hand was the green jacket, and Alec found himself wondering if, after one night at Magnus's, it smelled like Magnus. Wearing a worried expression that soon turned into an accusing one, Magnus asked, "Can I come in?"

Alec didn't answer, but instead turned, walking back into the Institute. He figured that Magnus would take that as an open "come in" sign, and when he turned around as he got to his room, he was both glad and disappointed that Magnus caught on. Alec opened the door and gestured into his room. Magnus quickly strode inside, and Alec closed the door behind them.

Laying his bejeweled overcoat on Alec's bed, Magnus turned to face him, and held out the forest green jacket. Alec reached out to take it, brushing their hands together, and for a moment, time stopped. Alec's eyes were everywhere; on Magnus's hips, on his arms, on his face, on his legs. A pair of Magnus's tightest leather pants was clinging to the warlock's skin, outlining his rear, and leaving nothing in the front to Alec's imagination. Magnus's shirt was slightly different- he wore an overshirt that only went up to right under his pecs. Underneath that was a fishnet shirt, and Alec had never wanted to kiss Magnus's belly as much as he did now. Usually, Alec wasn't a cuddler. But he also didn't usually go around dating sparkly warlocks. At all. Magnus was making him do and feel things he was better off not feeling and doing.

Pulling back, Alec tossed the jacket onto his dresser, his eyes never leaving Magnus's. Alec raised an eyebrow, gesturing for Magnus to speak.

"Alec," Magnus said, his words caressing Alec's name warmly, "I called. A _lot_." Magnus paused. "I forgot to leave voicemails, but, you know... Why didn't you pick up?"

"I was tired." Alec replied shortly, and Magnus's face seemed to both relax and tighten; relax, at Alec's words, and tighten at the high level of curtness in Alec's tone.

"Are you okay?" Magnus leaned in. "_Holy shi_- Alec, you look _terrible_!"

Alec rolled his eyes and said dryly, "Thanks."

"That's not what I meant." Magnus replied, and paused. "Well, no, that _is_ what I meant. I meant, _why_ do you look terrible? Are you sick?"

"No," Alec crossed his arms, "surprisingly. I mean, I was out late last night, and it started to rain while I was outside-"

"You went out?" Magnus searched Alec's expression closely; probably trying to find a hint of what Alec was upset about. "Did you... Come to the party last night, perhaps?"

"Yes," Alec replied, "and I don't think I'll be going to another one of your parties again any time soon."

Magnus's lips formed a thin line. "O-_kaaay_. Why don't you tell me why you're so mad? _Then_ we can talk about future parties."

Ignoring Magnus's question, Alec's eyes narrowed. "I don't know about that, Magnus. Will you be taking _me_ as your date, or somebody else?"

Magnus, too, scowled. "'Scuse me? What's that supposed to- _oh_." Magnus paused, a look of horror donning on his face. "Oh, no." Magnus rubbed a hand across his face. "I was afraid of that."

Alec felt his heart contract. So it wasn't a misunderstanding after all.

Seeing Alec's expression, Magnus shook his head wildly. "Okay, I know _exactly_ what you're thinking, but -and though this will be the cliche response to what's going on here- it was _not_ what it looked like."

"Oh? It looked like you were exchanging saliva with some other guy."

"Okay, well, in the more _mental_ sense, it wasn't what it looked like." Magnus revised.

"What?" Alec snapped. "Magnus, tell me honestly that when I walked into your apartment to come see you, and saw you kissing another man... Tell me that's not what I saw."

Magnus was silent, and Alec felt like dying.

"Alec..." Magnus whispered, then raised his voice to his normal tone. "Come over to my apartment. I can explain it there. Being around all this shadowhunter-y stuff is making my skin crawl." Magnus shot a look at a seraph blade leaning against Alec's bed.

And thus, Alec debated. He wanted to, so badly. It was the only way to find out, and if he stayed here with Magnus any longer, somebody might come in and-

"Magnus?"

Oh, _damn_.

Isabelle grinned, nearly skipping into Alec's room and throwing her arms around Magnus. "I haven't seen you in a while!" She exclaimed, then paused, cocking her head to the side. "Do you know why Alec came home crying?" She asked suspiciously. Whipping his head around to look at Alec, Magnus's expression was wild.

"You _cried_? You were crying? _Damn_, Alec, I'm so sorry-"

"Wait." Isabelle said, before Alec could do anything. "He was crying... because of something you did." For a moment, Isabelle looked like she was going to facepalm her own obliviousness, but then her expression took on a protective stance. Backing away from Magnus and toward Alec, Isabelle hugged her brother, and he allowed it.

"Isabelle, I just- ah, _fuck_." Magnus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It was a _misunderstanding_."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "A misunderstanding that made Alec cry."

"Would you stop that?" Alec demanded, face reddening. He didn't need his boyfriend to know he -supposed strong, brave, confident shadowhunter (okay, maybe that was a little sugar coated, but still)- cried. "I'm going over to Magnus's. Don't wait for me."

Isabelle's eyebrows curved upward. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes, Isabelle," Alec said firmly, shooting her a glare, and followed Magnus -who had brightened considerably to know Alec wasn't mad enough to refuse a trip to his apartment- out the door.

The walk to the apartment was a silent one. At first, Alec was surprised that Magnus didn't just flick his hand and have them inside his apartment, but after a moment's thought, Alec supposed Magnus probably wanted to talk. However, not feeling up to it, Alec kept his silence, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

Once at the apartment, Magnus smiled at Alec like nothing was wrong. "Refreshment, love?"

Shaking his head mutely, Alec sat himself on Magnus's couch, and ignored the clenching of his heart as Magnus's face fell.

"Okay." The warlock said quietly, then sat down next to Alec, and turned his body toward the shadowhunder's. "Alec. Look at me."

He didn't want it to seem like he was obeying, but Alec turned toward Magnus anyway. He fought the urge to slide over to Magnus, cup his face, and kiss the other man off of him. "Who was he?" Alec asked lowly.

Looking feintly surprised that Alec was cooperating so easily, Magnus answered quickly. "An old boyfriend. Years ago- literally, years ago. Hundreds. Before the United States years ago." Magnus paused. "I suppose we broke up, but I didn't really know about it until he left without telling me." Magnus licked his lips, and for a moment, all Alec could think about was kissing him.

"... What was he doing at your party?" Alec's voice softened considerably, causing Magnus to lock eyes with him.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to explain himself after I made everybody leave. He just kind of... showed up, and kissed me, and-"

"You kissed back." Alec accused, not being able to hide the hurt in his tone.

"_No_," Magnus said firmly, scooching closer to the shadowhunter. "_No_, I _didn't_. I was in shock. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there. But, Alec, I did _not_ kiss him back. I would never do that to you." Magnus paused, looking as if he were having a silent debate with himself. "Alec, I _love_ you." He said finally.

Alec and Magnus had exchanged the "I love you" cards before. Magnus would casually say it in everyday life ("Love you, Blue Eyes~!", "That's why I love yooou~.", "Goooooood morning, love of my life!") and Alec would occasionally reply with the nonchalant "I love you, too", even though inside, his heart would be racing. But, when Magnus said it now, it seemed to hold more sentimentality. Alec searched Magnus's face. He had no reason not to believe him. Magnus never mistreated Alec. He never did anything to give Alec a reason _not_ to believe him.

Sighing, Alec hung his head slightly. "I believe you," he said finally, and heard Magnus's gleeful exhale. Looking up, Alec allowed himself to slide closer to Magnus, pushing him back against the couch's arm rest. Magnus was happy to comply, sitting up straighter and turning fully toward Alec on the couch; one leather clad leg pressed against the back of the couch while the other hung off the front. Alec leaned over him, bringing their faces close. Closing his eyes, Alec breathed out and pressed his lips to Magnus's gently. It wasn't a heated kiss, but not safe either. Neutral, but from the way Magnus's lips curved up under his own lips, Alec supposed Magnus approved.

Pulling back, Alec's heart heated up at the sight of Magnus's charming smile. "I wouldn't ever cheat on you." Magnus promised softly. "_Never_."

Sighing contentedly, Alec nodded, pressing his forehead to Magnus's. "I know," he mumbled, "I know." Fingers massaging Magnus's sides, Alec thought of something. "What if he comes back? Did he explain why he... you know."

Magnus sighed, and shrugged. "I told him to leave." Magnus mumbled, and Alec wondered what the slight hint of hurt in his eyes meant. "But you never know. He left once, he'll probably leave again... But still."

"... Do you... want to talk about it?" Alec asked. Magnus pursed his lips for a moment before smiling, and shaking his head.

"Mm... No." He replied, and locked eyes with Alec. "Hey. You wanna know what I told him before telling him to politely get out?"

Alec smiled slightly, and nodded against Magnus's forehead. "Yeah, I do."

"I said," Magnus pulled himself up onto his elbows, face staying closer to Alec's the whole way, "that I'm not interested. That I have a wonderful, beautiful, amazing Shadowhunter boyfriend that I love more than anything in the world." Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's, and Alec didn't hesitate to push his tongue into Magnus's mouth, feeling warm all over.

"I'm glad I came over," Alec whispered into Magnus's mouth. Magnus could only moan.

* * *

><p>SO UM. I forgot to say this in my last chapter, so wrote this one to say this -I didn't want to do an AN, 'cause I hate those that take up a whole chapterspacething.

I'm usually pretty good at staying in character, but I feel like I'm having more trouble staying in character with Magnus than any other character I've written. But then again, Magnus is a pretty hard character to be. So I apologize if I'm going a bit out of character. I really haven't read the series since a while back, but since the new one came out, I read that one. I figured I'd just reread the series when I go to Europe in a week. So when I come back in August, I'll hopefully have brushed up on how to act as Maggie. ;9

AND another thing. I have a habit of thinking up situations in books that could be put in a fanfiction. Its kind of confusing, but I think up these little chapter scenes, and then start the story, all set on writing that one scene, _before_ thinking of what else I'm going to do for the story. Does that make sense? Probably not. xD Like, for this story, I imagined Magnus, Alec, and Lucas together in a room, wrote the beginning for this story, and _then_ realized I'd also have to write stuff leading up to that, after that, and how I'm going to make it an actual plot. So. I'm trying my best to keep it fresh. xD ALSO. I'll try to make the chapters longer, because I also realized that when I read stories with super short chapters, it annoys me, too, so I'll try to revise that. :)

Thanks for reading, guys. :D


	5. He Had To Try

_Lucas was never needy._

_He was a lot of things, but never needy. Born in 1642 -in the center of the Wars Of Three Kingdoms, during Abel Janszoon Tasman achieved the first sighting recorded of New Zealand- on the third month, the second week, and the fourth day of the year, Lucas was born to Annabelle and Christopher Mercer. He was fully named Lucian Christopher Gregor Mercer; though double-named people were rare in this day of age, Lucas was born as Lucian Christopher. Nobody called him Christopher, and nobody called him Lucas. Lucian was the name he heard for all his life._

_That was, until 1878, he did. The Eighteen hundreds, famous for gentlemanly get-up and taverns galore. The time when the British East India Company dissolved into nothing, famine hits and kills 26 million unfortunate Indians, Queen Victoria claimed throne of Empress of India, and the very first telephone exchange in Connecticut; of course, many other important events followed and fell prior to these, but only one in particular changed Lucas's life at all._

_The Treaty of Berlin, the final act of the Congress of Berlin, made Bulgaria autonomous. The news had reached papers quickly, and was one of the only things that Lucas was interested in reading of. He'd moved to Europe after an unfortunate accident with his father (self defence, Lucas insisted, seeing as his father had been trying to do him in with a pitchfork). His mother, having died after Lucas's birth, was in no danger with his father's abusive attitude. Lucas had a flat on the outskirts of town, which he payed for easily. It was near enough that Lucas could take evening and morning strolls without much of a walk to and from the city. Nearly seventy years prior, the automobile was invented, and nobody could stop talking about it, even this much time later. Lucas preferred to stick to walking and bicycling- much more eventful and worth it, Lucas always said._

_It was a warm -scorching, really- July day, and Lucas was considering vacationing to Amsterdam. (He was told it was quite the rainy scene, and Lucas favoured rain quite a lot.) He had mastered the art of whatever it was Warlocks were told to be able to do. His powers were under complete control, and all at the age of twenty one. Even so, though Lucas had infinite power, could do anything he pleased to an almost unlimited degree, he'd never felt the need to._

_Lucas was never needy._

_He was a lot of things, but never needy._

_Until he met Magnus._

_The day, as said before, was _hot_. You didn't see gentlemen without waistcoats and top hats on a regular basis, but today was an exception. Lucas, too, had all but a pair of overalls and a button-up, white shirt. He didn't necessarily focus on his appearance as most men and women did. Having a warlock friend at the local hospital, Lucas had already been informed that the amount of feint women signed in were escalating as the day went on. Lucas didn't need to feel the heat of outside to know that._

_On his way to a market select for Warlocks (he was told by the warlock friend mentioned earlier that it was covered up as a market for stolen goods, and that nobody smart would stray to that side of the street) Lucas checked off street names in his head. He'd never been good with directions. The market wasn't busy, but that didn't stop Lucas from observing his company. This was a habit of his, to examine his surroundings._

_On his left, looking at herbs with certain properties fond of Warlock body types, was a pair of female warlocks. Gorgeous bodies, gorgeous hair, and gorgeous facial structures; all seemingly fake, seemingly added by the magic of their Warlock blood._

_A few stands in front of him, on his right, stood an old warlock who looked oddly like Merlin from B.C. 576._

_But one Warlock in particular caught his eye. Dressed in quite the fancy waistcoat and top hat, with shoes classy enough for a ball, a black haired asian male strolled down the isles of the market, eyeing everything with such nonchalance that Lucas had to stop and stare for a moment. A moment was all it took. The male caught his eye, and held it, a slow smile -not of happiness, Lucas had noted, but amusement- crossing upon his face._

_"_Hello_ there," the male said easily, and Lucas blinked, not realising how close the man had gotten, "I noticed you staring; is there something I can help you with, perhaps?"_

_"Uh." Lucas said intelligently. "I was just- admiring your waistcoat. Such a lovely shade of violet."_

_"Periwinkle, actually." The man corrected lightly._

_"Ah." Lucas murmured. "Periwinkle. Of course."_

_"What, if it's not too bold to ask, are you in the market for?"_

_Lucas didn't miss the twinkle in the male's eye, or the way Lucas's own mind told him to reply that it certainly was bold, and that he should leave. But what escaped his mouth was nothing like that. "Whatever I happen to find." Lucas answered honestly. "It's my first time in this neck of the woods, you see."_

_"Well," the black-haired male said cheerfully, "let me be the first of us to introduce myself. Magnus Bane, at your service." He gave a small bow, and winked as he straightened. "I've been here plenty._

_"Lucian Christopher Mercer," Lucas replied. "Lucian Christopher is my first name." He clarified, as to clear any confusion._

_"And what a lovely name that is." Magnus agreed, and Lucas found his nervousness towards the male's close proximity fading at an almost alarming speed. "Say, Lucian Christopher, would you care to have a drink with me?"_

_Lucas couldn't say no._

* * *

><p><em>The date had been surprisingly successful. Considering it was Lucas's very first, he was surprised he hadn't slipped up or made any unorthodox comments. Many a date followed the first, and sooner or later, Lucas was at Magnus's house, sleeping over (without any sexual acts) and waking up to the smell of tea and French delicacies. Magnus had spent time at Lucas's flat many a night, but in the end, Magnus's home -in the middle of the city, with that quaint little tea shop down the way- was the preferred sleeping spot.<em>

_Their first kiss came on the second date. It was sloppy and sweet and succulent and sure. So sure. Lucas knew he wanted it; Magnus knew he wanted it. They wanted each other. They wanted this. Lucas couldn't be happier. He couldn't; even during their first embrace, with the soft kisses and crooned nothings and ravished bodies, Lucas felt as if he were going to implode._

_And Magnus. Magnus was amazing. When he'd met him, Lucas felt as if the male would date a bit, shag him once, and be done with him. That had actually been one of Lucas's main fears when Magnus and he had sex; that Magnus would be gone the next morning, and he'd never see him again. But he was proved wrong when, instead of waking up to nothing, he awoke to Magnus's lips on his, the scent of breakfast, and a smile in those feline eyes. It was then Lucas decided; _no_ warlock, _no_ shadowhunter (_God, no_), _no_ creature of the night or child of the moon could ever compare to Magnus. _Nobody_. _

_Lucas got to know Magnus and his habits. When frustrated with Lucas, Magnus would call him 'Christopher' instead of Lucas. He never called Lucas 'Lucian', unlike every other person Lucas knew. When worried, Magnus got so wrapped up in his thoughts it took a kiss to wrench him back to reality. Magnus also had a sweet spot on his jugular that made him mewl like a kitten if Lucas kissed it just right. Magnus was Lucas's love, his life._

_Their relationship lasted longer than Lucas could've ever hoped. One hundred twenty years, it lasted, and Lucas and Magnus couldn't have been happier. Until Lucas got a call. It was a december morning, snow recently fallen, and Magnus had rang and requested to go on a stroll in the snow. Magnus loved snow more than any other weather. Every first snowfall of winter, Magnus would drag Lucas outside and wait until snow fell -really _fell_- no matter what time; midnight, midday, or even insanely early or maddeningly late. _

_Lucas was preparing for the walk; sturdy shoes, a heavy jacket, and nice, cozy pants. On his way out, his telephone rang, and he stopped mid-stride to answer. What he answered to wasn't what he'd ever expect. _

_His father had risen from his silence; Lucas was almost sure he'd killed the man, but it had been dark, and Lucas had been merely twelve, so panic could have driven him to make such an assumption. His father threatened to come find him. Lucas didn't know when, didn't know how, and didn't know what he'd do to keep any of his loved ones safe. He didn't have many, but the ones he did have were more important to him than his own life. _

_Lucas kept his caution close for another six months before deciding he couldn't live in fear like this. It was the end of spring, and Magnus had invited him to walk about town, and then have a lovely dinner at a new restaurant only blocks from Lucas's own house; he believed it was called Une Nuit Avec Vous; otherwise known as One Night With You. Odd name for a restaurant, and completely ironic to Lucas's own situation. One more night with Magnus; then he'd leave. It was the best for both. Magnus wouldn't get hurt. Lucas knew Magnus could take care of himself; Magnus's power was greater than his own. But that didn't mean Magnus would know who Lucas's father was in the first place. Whenever the subject of family came up, both men shied away. Neither knew of each others' pasts, but that was okay. They didn't need to know. It didn't matter._

_Once at the restaurant, Magnus smiled at Lucas from across the table. It killed Lucas again and again. His smiles, his laughs, his arm wrapped so firmly around Lucas's waist (they got some looks and very few hissed name-calling, but that was easy to handle together). It all killed him. But this was the right thing to do. It _had_ to be. _

_But still... Why did it hurt so much? To know he was doing this for Magnus, for his safety... It didn't help him in the least. He still ached inside. _

_The waitress was a small girl, fairy-like and redheaded. Freckles sprinkled upon her face, and her blue eyes shone curiously. Her grin was wide as she asked for their orders, and sauntered away, keeping her eyes glued to their table as the night went on. _

_"Are you quite alright?" Magnus asked in a concerned voice. It occurred to Lucas that, on the first few dates, the only emotion Magnus showed was amusement and slyness. But as their relationship grew, Magnus's emotions came out easier. He was easily concerned, but didn't worry very much. He didn't get mad with his expression, but with his words, instead. And when he was happy, the only way he knew how to show it was with an amused tone and a suggestive choice of words. Lucas felt as if he were falling in love all over again. _

_"I'm fine," Lucas replied soothingly. "Nothing's wrong." He smiled, and watched as Magnus trustingly nodded. _

_"If you say so."_

_At first, Magnus could tell when Lucas lied. Maybe he just trusted Lucas now? _

_Or maybe it was because Magnus didn't think Lucas would lie to him, anyway?_

_"... Silly little cat is getting on my nerves." _

_Lucas blinked as he tuned back in to Magnus's voice, and laughed. "The cat? I can't recall what you named him." Lucas realised that, though they'd moved to California, America, they still spoke like they had back when they first met, in England. Old habits, he supposed. _

_"Chairman Meow." Magnus replied breezily, as if it wasn't a slightly odd name. "The little white ball of fur ate my scarf. Lucas, he _devoured_ it! It was bigger than him... I don't even... The thing's a black hole of destruction, Lucas. First my scarf... It could be my shoes next." Magnus frowned. _

_Lucas smiled. "How did you come across the cat again?"_

_"I didn't. It showed up on my doorstep, and when I opened the door to go out a few days ago, it ran inside, and wouldn't leave. It scratched me, too. See?" Magnus turned up his arm, and sure enough, a faded scratch mark sat on the inside of his elbow. "The bloody cat just wont leave. And now its eating my clothes." _

_"You could train him." Lucas suggested, grinning. "Or show him some love. Maybe he loves you."_

_"Dear God, I hope not." _

_The rest of the dinner was wonderful; Magnus talked about going to the theatre some time, seeing as they'd always talked about doing that, and Lucas had simply nodded along, all smiles. He wished he could tell Magnus. But if he did, he'd never be able to leave. Magnus had a way of making people feel good about themselves- if he liked them. Lucas always loved that about Magnus; he had a select few that he showed favouritism to. And Lucas couldn't feel happier being one of them._

_They made their way back to Magnus's apartment, talking happily the whole way. Once inside, Lucas was greeted happily by Chairman Meow, who had at first been indifferent about Lucas until he saw how happy Magnus was to have Lucas around. Chairman was an odd cat, but Lucas really did think that Chairman Meow felt attached to Magnus in a way Magnus didn't realise. Most cats treated their owners like they were the pet, but Chairman was content doing what Magnus asked of him. Like a dog, Lucas thought in amusement, in a cat's body._

_It took a mere ten minutes for conversation to lead to kissing, and kissing to the bedroom, and quicker than Lucas would have liked, they were laying panting in bed, staring at each other like they couldn't get enough. "I love you." Magnus said suddenly, as Lucas propped himself up on an elbow to get a better view of Magnus's face. It took Lucas by surprise; neither male had said it before. Lucas hadn't, because in honesty, he was afraid to make the first move. "I really, really _love_ you." A grin broke out on his face, and he leaned up to kiss Lucas, which brought Lucas out of his stun. _

_"I love you, too." Lucas said quickly, and lay his head upon Magnus's shoulder. "More than you can imagine." He kissed Magnus's jugular, earning a soft moan of approval. _

_For about an hour, Magnus and Lucas just lay together. Lucas, rubbing circles on Magnus's stomach, playing with his hair, and even rubbing his back, which he knew Magnus loved more than anything. When Magnus's breathing became laboured, Lucas didn't waste any time gathering his clothes, and any belongings he'd left behind silently. He made sure not to leave any trace of him with Magnus. It would only hurt both of them. _

_Standing in Magnus's bedroom doorway, Lucas allowed himself a last look at Magnus, laying with his body up to his waist covered. He traced Magnus's jaw, his perfect jaw, and his hands, the hands that held his own so many times, his hair, which Lucas had sat in the parlor for nearly hours as Magnus readied it, and his closed eyes, wanting to see those feline eyes one more time. Turning, Lucas choked back a dry sob, and forced himself out of the apartment. _

* * *

><p>Jerking awake, Lucian Christian Gregor Mercer let out a heaved breath. He sat shakily for a moment before realising what had happened. Magnus had brought him back to the past. Putting his head in his hands, Lucas sighed. God dammit, he thought, and lay back on the hotel bed. He had to try. He couldn't leave it like this. Even if Magnus didn't take him back in the end, he had to try.<p>

* * *

><p>Kay hiiii. :D<br>I just. I couldn't resist writing about Lucas. For some reason, I love his character. ._. Which is kind of weird. Right?  
>I didn't really know how to do another chapter after that trainwreck chapter before this one. _ I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I <em>totally rushed into that<em>. Yeah, don't pretend like you don't. Thaaaat's right.  
>I considered rewriting it, but then I figured that I hate it when that happens to the stories I read on here. So I figured I'd just let people in on the whole Magnus-Lucas situation.<br>I kind of felt like I left Lucas's character hanging, and wanted to let you guys in on what happened with him in more detail. So. Yeah. Hopefully now I can actually write like I planned instead of just rushing into things. xD Thanks for reading!


End file.
